


JK Story

by Aetonychalea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, High School, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetonychalea/pseuds/Aetonychalea
Summary: A male teacher takes a teaching job at an all-girls school. A story in the tradition of old-fashioned harem anime. Starring female characters heavily inspired by existing ones.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The headmistress adjusted her glasses, poring over Koji Satou’s curriculum vitae once again. He had been working as a tutor at the same college which he had graduated from. He was now 26 years old. She had come to visit his office in Tokyo to conduct an interview. “Seems like you’ve been satisfied with your job. Any reason you decided to make the jump to teaching overseas?”

It was yet another stern, probing question from the buxom blonde. “Well, uh… I figured teaching at Winslow-Seigo wouldn’t be too much of a change, since the description makes it sound like a Japanese high school in America -”

“It’s Seigo-Winslow Academy. Not the other way around. But yes, that’s correct. We provide a best-of-both-worlds approach to education.”

Koji nodded. “Oh, of course. And as for why I chose teaching, I thought it would be a more virtuous profession to have. Tutoring can help foster one’s grades, but teaching helps foster a student’s mind and heart.”

She gave Koji an incredulous look. She had spoken to a number of lecherous men who couldn’t help but make it obvious why they were interested in working at an all-girls school. For some, it only took a quick look at their crotch to determine how they really felt about helping girls ‘reach their full potential.’ But here was this guy delivering pablum typical of a Japanese teacher so devoid of any irony that he had to be serious. She decided to cut to the chase.

“I see. Forgive me if this is a personal question, but you wouldn’t happen to be in a relationship at the moment, would you? I ask because working overseas can typically put on a strain on them.”

“No. I’ve never had much luck with that sort of thing Ms. Winslow.” For his entire adolescence, Koji always sought good grades instead of a girlfriend. He had disappointed a number of the students he tutored when they discovered he really was just there to help them with their history homework. His traditionally-minded parents occasionally arranged dates for him after he graduated, but they would never end well. The knowledge he had of romance mostly came from ero-manga and visual novels, but Koji didn’t even talk to his friends about that sort of thing. 

The headmistress had figured he was probably gay and not up to admitting it. After decades of teaching a predominately Japanese student body, she figured they were all naturally cagey. But this worked in her favor. The faculty at Seigo-Winslow was almost entirely female. But Koji Satou was a man who was young and attractive enough to endear himself to the students, while also being completely innocuous.

“Ah, I understand...”  
After a few seconds of silence Ms. Winslow smiled and stood up to shake his hand.  
“It was a pleasure speaking with you Mr. Satou. We’ll be in touch with you shortly.” 

Two weeks later, Koji was shocked to find an offer of employment in his mail, along with a plane ticket to America. He held a brief going away party with his parents and close friends, and flew to New York. When he arrived, a chauffeur picked him up. Koji silently sat in the backseat, looking out the window. Cities turned to towns and towns turned to forests as Koji was driven deep into New England. Three hours later, they had reached an ornately decorated gate at the end of a dirt road. They were buzzed in, and it opened automatically.

From the hilltop where the gate was, Koji could see the school in its entirety. It was a series of old-fashioned, interconnected brick buildings interspersed with gardens. It reminded him of Tokyo Station more than anything. There was nothing distinguishing the dormitories from the classrooms. A track & field was to the left of the buildings, and a helipad was far off to the right. Koji exited the car, and the chauffeur unloaded his luggage. He asked him a question in English.

“Do you live here? Can you tell me anything about what it’s like?” 

The chauffeur scratched his head. “Nah. Isn’t this a school or something? They made me sign an NDA before I drove you here.” He seemed to be just as much of an outsider. He unloaded Koji’s luggage and drove off. Using a map of the campus, Koji made his way to the faculty dormitories. It seemed to be empty, although Koji would occasionally spot nurses and other staff walking between the halls. They all seemed to be women like the headmistress, all of them seemingly older than 30. Although Ms. Winslow was considerably more attractive than every other woman working. 

She had actually mentioned before Koji’s arrival that she and every other student would likely be absent, spending time with their families in Japan. In the month before the first semester began, Koji was to begin a lengthy orientation. He didn’t mind, since the pay was incredible and this school was far from ordinary. 

At the far-left corner of the school were the faculty dormitories. Koji’s room was situated at the extreme end of the building. There was already a nameplate with his name inscribed in Kanji and English. Despite the old-fashioned nature of the entire school, a keycard was used to enter. The chauffeur set Koji’s bags aside while he got a good look at the new room. He had a king-sized bed with a brass-colored bedframe, adorned with simple white sheets. The rest of the room had the same kind of plain, old-fashioned air to it, with the only modern amenities being the 50” TV on a mahogany console facing the bed and the refrigerator in the kitchen. Koji recalled that the school was founded only about 60 years ago, but it felt far more antiquated than that.

Even after Koji had unpacked everything, it was only late in the afternoon. He figured he’d wander around the school a bit to see what facilities were still open. He hadn’t eaten since his lengthy flight, so Koji headed towards the cafeteria.

It was in a wing of the building adjacent to a garden of cherry blossoms. Large windows let in an ample amount of sunlight. This was certainly the nicest cafeteria Koji had ever been in, but unfortunately nobody seemed to serving food. But as soon as Koji was about to leave, he heard a young woman’s voice echo throughout the cafeteria. 

“Hey! Over here!”

He turned around to see a redhead with a ponytail standing in a booth. It seemed like a convenience store in miniature. Koji walked towards it. As he did, he got a better view of the woman inside it. She had her long, bright red hair done up in a ponytail, and wore a striped uniform akin to a Lawson employee’s. Although as he got closer, Koji couldn’t help but notice how it struggled to contain the woman’s cleavage. Her nametag read ‘Yoriko’. She seemed to notice too, as she hastily tried to button herself up as she stood up to face Koji, but to no avail. He tried not to stare. “Um, sorry, but do you serve food here?”

“Yes! I make bento boxes every day for the staff, and always keep one on hand if someone hungry comes around.” Yoriko blushed just talking to him.

Koji was starting to blush too, as he simply couldn’t take his eyes off those tits. The rays of sunlight coming in through the windows made the sweat on them glisten. Headmistress Winslow was pretty buxom herself, but she didn’t show off her cleavage like this. Yoriko was undoubtedly the prettiest staff member he had seen at this school. Before he knew it, he was rock hard. 

“Uh…” 

Koji quickly snapped out if it. “Oh, right. Anything you have on hand will do. I haven’t had much to eat today.” He gulped when he realized that Yoriko had been staring right back at his crotch. His cock snaked down his left leg and was clearly visible in his pants. Seeing her turn around to pick up one of the lunchboxes, Koji caught a glimpse of her ass. It hugged tightly to the black jeans she wore. She leaned in to pick up one of the lunchboxes, and revealed a black whale tail. Leaning in a bit, Koji could even see Yoriko’s underboob beneath the shirt. She seemed to be wearing a black bikini of sorts underneath that uniform. He quickly stood up straight as Yoriko gave him his lunch. 

“Y-you can pay with Yen here.” 

Koji fished around his pocket for a 500 Yen coin and put it on the counter. As she handed the bento to Koji, Yoriko bit her lip and spoke in a hushed tone.  
“Are you the new male teacher? There were all sorts of rumors floating around about there being one this year, but I didn’t think they’d be true.”  
Koji was taken aback. “Wait, you’re a student?” 

Yoriko giggled. “What? You couldn’t tell? There’s a lottery for oncoming students where the prize is manning this booth over the summer. I was the one who won!”  
“Wait. Oncoming? Are you a first-year?” 

“Yes! Although I actually transferred from my middle school since this school works like an American high school, and my parents wanted to get me into an American college. I turn 14 in September.”

A wave of fear washed over Koji. This unfathomably voluptuous girl he had been ogling was only 13? How could a girl possibly come out of puberty looking so gorgeous? Before he had known it, he had dropped the bento back on the counter.  
“Mm, is there something wrong?” It was plain to see that Yoriko’s heart was pounding too, as her heavy, jailbait breasts heaved with each breath. Seeing her lick her lips and tug at her ill-fitting shirt to adjust her breasts only made Koji harder. Here he was, lusting after a girl who was half his age. What the hell was wrong with him?

“No, it’s nothing… See you next semester.” He grabbed the bento, turned around, and hastily walked back to his dormitory with an aching erection in his pants. 

As she watched him leave, Yoriko slouched back into her chair “Tsk. Dammit…” Looking around, she saw the entire cafeteria was empty again. Once the coast was clear, she reached down into her pants and began fingering herself. She whimpered in that little booth of hers, tweaking her nipples with her free hand. “Ngh, I hope he doesn’t have to fuck a dozen other girls before he gets to me…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koji encounters the school's volleyball and kendo teams for the first time.

A hand rapped on the door to Koji’s dorm. He hesitated for a second, before getting up from his bed and answering. 

“Here’s everything you ordered, Mr. Satou.” It was the same elderly lady who always delivered his groceries. “Thank you.” He gave her a quick bow and closed the door as she walked off. One of his orientation lessons went into detail about how leaving for groceries was “impractical”, so everything was delivered to the campus. He was glad that just about everything he typically got in Japan could be found here. He fixed himself lunch before heading off for a meeting with Mrs. Winslow to cap off his orientation.

The lessons he learned at orientation were all fairly straightforward and clerical. Conspicuously absent was anything pertaining to relations with female students. Maybe they hadn’t considered the possibility of a male teacher, Koji thought.   
At the opposite wing of the building, he found Mrs. Winslow’s office and knocked on the door. “Come in!” 

He opened the door to find the smartly-dressed headmistress smiling at him. He sat down in an old-fashioned chair facing her desk. She shuffled a few papers around. “Mr Satou, your visa is in order and your training is complete. You should have everything you need to begin teaching this fall.” She adjusted her glasses and looked up from her desk. “But on a more personal note, are you finding yourself comfortable here?” She chuckled. “I mean… This is an awfully feminine environment for a man to be in.”   
Koji broke into a cold sweat. Somehow, he had managed to avoid this awkward topic until this very moment. “Yes, that’s uh, not really much of a concern for me. Even though I might stand out, this academy has been very accommodating.” He gulped, trying to stifle it. “I even met a student working in the cafeteria.”

Mrs. Winslow was a bit puzzled by his demeanor. Still it was good he was establishing a rapport with his students so early. “You mean Yoriko? That’s good to hear. She’s very diligent. Not many students voluntarily take up those summer jobs.” She checked her watch. “And if I’m not mistaken, our volleyball and kendo teams are returning from Japan this afternoon. Interested in meeting them?” Koji nodded.

Following a long walk all the way to the entrance, Koji and Mrs. Winslow saw the returning athletes file out of the two buses. They were all wearing white tracksuits with purple stripes. The school’s signature colors. 

The kendo team mostly seemed to be very traditional, Yamato-nadeshiko types. They exhibited an air of refinement, making a point to bow to their female coach. They got in line in an orderly fashion, with stone-faced expressions.  
The girls on the volleyball team made the most noise coming off the bus. It seemed to have no shortage of rowdy tomboys. A handful of them had especially deep tans, but one of them stood out. She was the tallest of the group by far, possibly even 6’. This girl had an especially deep tan paired with a short platinum blonde hairdo. Despite her appearance, she seemed to be incredibly demure, constantly blushing while her friends made small talk.

Even if she stood out, she represented a commonality between the two teams. Every single girl seemed to be far curvier and buxom than what Koji would have imagined from typical high schoolers. There was hardly any way to tell which year any girl here was. It seemed that Yoriko wasn’t the exception, but the norm.

“For your terrific performances at this year’s International Volleyball and Kendo competitions, I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.” Mrs. Winslow continued her speech, her voice booming over a megaphone. Koji tried to tune it out, as it quickly became a boilerplate speech about sport enriching every student’s “kokoro”. As his attention faded, so did that of the students. 

The volleyball girls could be seen whispering and giggling, and the tallest girl of the group blushed, trying to flash quick glances at Koji. When he looked back at the group, their fervor only grew. He quickly turned his gaze to the kendo team, and his face grew pale.

They were quieter than the volleyball team, but those girls seemed to be just as interested in him. Every single one of those teenage swordswomen were flashing him bedroom eyes. Most had devious smiles, but one girl licked her lips at Koji, teasing him as deliberately as she could without drawing the ire of her coach. She had a medium length hime-cut, with purple hair a shade lighter than the school’s color.

Koji scratched his head, pondering the reality of his predicament as it set in. Mrs. Winslow noticed his consternation, somewhat embarrassed that she had completely forgotten he was there. She quickly wrapped up her speech. “And without further ado, I’d like to introduce our new history teacher for the incoming fall semester: Mr. Koji Satou.” The applause from the athletes was followed by the headmistress passing him the microphone. 

“Uh –“ Koji paused to lower the microphone’s volume, blushing as he heard the laughter from the volleyball team clearly. “It’s a great honor to be teaching at a school with such illustrious students… And, I uh, hope you’re all fond of history as well…” He handed the microphone back to Mrs. Winslow and bowed. She took the megaphone back, only a tad embarrassed. “On that note, I hope you all enjoy getting a head start settling into your dormitories for the next semester.” The crowds dispersed.

Koji spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, poring over a rare book on the Ezo Republic. Apart from a lone librarian on the first story, the library was totally empty. Koji enjoyed it. He spent much of his academic life cooped up in the quietest corner of a library, poring over the stories of people from centuries past. Knowing he could continue doing the same was comforting.

As he turned another weathered page, the sound of footsteps interrupted him. Koji looked up to find the purple-haired girl standing a few feet away from him. She was still in her tracksuit. Her body was slim, but still curvaceous. Her bust was also sizeable, but modest compared to her peers. She waved at him with a much friendlier smile. But those azure eyes of hers still felt as if they were staring him down. “Hello, Satou-sensei. My name is Masako Takenaka. I’m glad I was finally able to find you.”

Trying not to come off as rude, Koji stood up and gave her a short bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss Takenaka… Any reason why you came to meet me at this hour?” 

“Oh, I was just interested in learning more about you. Especially since I don’t think our school has ever had a male teacher.”

She pulled out the chair across from where he was reading, and motioned for him to sit back down. Without saying a word, Koji did as she asked. 

“History is one of my favorite subjects. Izumi-sensei is a magnificent teacher, but I’d love to gain a fresher perspective. Will you be teaching seniors as well?” 

Koji nodded. “Yes, I’ll be teaching all grades.” 

“How delightful! I’d be happy to transfer into your class then.”

Koji sighed. He didn’t want to break it to her. “I’m afraid that’s not an option. It seems my classes have already been filled with applicants–“ 

He stopped, realizing that she had taken off her gym shoes and was now removing her socks.

“Oh, Satou-sensei… I don’t know if getting a foot massage from a teacher is normal, but if you insist…” She spoke in a sultry tone, loud enough to be heard on anyone else who might be on the 2nd floor of the library. Koji was petrified. The sheer humiliation of getting fired for something like this was unimaginable. Before he could protest, she rested her bare feet on each of his knees. She peered back at him, flashing a devilish smile. Masako motioned with her hands for him to get to work.  
Even though she was an athlete, the girl’s soles felt pristine. Her nails were perfectly manicured, and Koji could feel the curvature of her arches as he pressed his thumbs into them. She let out pleasured coos every time he pressed into a tender nerve, interrupting her each time she tried to speak.

Koji let up. Not only because he didn’t want Masako making any more noise, but because giving a teenage girl a foot massage had gotten him rock hard. The fact that this prim and proper girl became a vixen in order to bribe was unlike any other attention he had ever gotten from the opposite sex in the past. 

“I’ll see if there’s any openings.” He pressed in tightly on her tender nerves.

“Nngh!” Masako winced, her breasts jiggling as her feet were massaged. She moved one of her feet onto Koji’s crotch, feeling up the length of his shaft before moving down to curl her toes around one of his nuts.   
“Well, make sure you look very thoroughly, sensei.”

She tightened her grip around it, causing a short bolt of pain to shoot through Koji’s lower half. He grit his teeth and tried to stifle a grunt of pain. She loosened her grip as soon as she was able to bring her other foot from out of his grasp. She put her socks and shoes back on and stood up as Koji sat there panting. Masako began walking away. Noticing the contents of the open page. “Oh, you’re reading about the Boshin War? A distant grandfather of mine actually fought for the Bakufu.” Her tone had grown sweet and friendly again.

“You can look forward to learning more about him this fall.” She rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s just what I wanted to hear, sensei. I can’t wait for you to teach me all sorts of things this year...” 

She waved goodbye. Koji adjusted his pants before returning to his book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koji teaches his first class, and is met by a member of the volleyball team late in the night.

After a few months of acclimation, the day had finally come. The first day of the fall semester saw students arrive in droves. Enrollment was over 600. This vast school felt more like a city to Koji now that every hall was teeming with teenage girls. They wore Long-sleeved sailor fuku with purple neckerchiefs. They were just as old-fashioned as the school itself. 

The girls who filled these out were quite diverse however. Some were goths or gyaru. He even noticed non-Japanese ones in the crowds. The one constant was that they all seemed to be interested in him. Dressed in a modest suit and tie, he shuffled his way to the humanities wing and tried not to make eye contact with all the students who hadn’t yet caught a glimpse of the first male teacher at Winslow-Seigo. He was relieved that none of them stopped to ask him what he was doing here.

He walked in, and saw all 30 seats already filled with beaming schoolgirls. For a second, Koji imagined these girls were all sincerely eager to learn about history and he couldn’t help but smile. That alone was enough to elicit some giggles from his students. He winced while walking to the chalkboard.

“Before we begin, I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Koji Satou, I’m very grateful to begin teaching my first class here with you all.” 

Before he could even take attendance, Koji saw some familiar faces. Front and center, with a bright smile and her crimson hair in a ponytail, was Yoriko Ishii. She waved when Koji made recited her name.   
“Here!”  
To her immediate left was Masako Takenaka, peering back at him with that serpentine gaze.  
“Present.”  
He made his way down the list. There were so many pretty faces that they all seemed to blur together. There was a single foreign student, a buxom blonde American with a drill hairdo. He figured that even the allure of a male teacher wouldn’t be enough to get most foreigners to care about Japanese history. 

As he reached the end of the page, he looked up and saw the demure girl from the volleyball team. Being cooped up in the corner of the classroom didn’t hide the fact that she was Amazonian compared to every other student.  
“Sarina Kobata?”  
“Aah! Uh, here…”   
Her voice was sweet and delicate. Hardly befitting an athlete with that physique. Then again, girls that looked more mature than they really were seemed to be the norm here. She was only a 2nd year. The rest of the girls giggled. They stopped as Koji began his lesson.

After years of preparation, teaching a group of students came naturally to Koji. He knew the enamored expressions on their faces weren’t out of an interest in learning how the shogunate ended. But it brought him comfort that a room full of students were dutifully listening to every word he said. He had never wielded so much authority before.

The class concluded. Much to Koji’s surprise, all the girls shuffled out without sticking around to ask him any questions. They were all here for him, weren’t they? He was actually relieved that he didn’t have to field any questions. He could relax for the rest of the day. 

According to Mrs. Winslow, only tenured teachers could teach more than one class a day, claiming that it was “beneficial to an instructor’s professional development to have some time on their hands.” The school could afford such an expense.

Koji returned to his newly appointed office. He knew the library was no longer a safe haven, so that would be the most comfortable place to be. The rest of the day was spent reading, and fielding some genuine questions asked by girls via e-mail. Strangely, all of his female colleagues paid him no mind. Saying little more than hellos and remarks about the weather.

The sun was setting, so Koji prepared to return to his room. Just as he gathered his things. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it.  
“Oh! Hello Mr. Satou. Apologies for not greeting you sooner How was your first day?”   
“It was lovely. Thank you.”

Mrs. Winslow was satisfied with that answer. Content that the only man on this island was as queer and unassuming as she expected. Koji went on his way.

Deep in the night, he lied in bed. Koji watched an anime his friends back home had recommended to him. He played it on the lowest volume, so his female neighbors wouldn’t suspect that some kind of perverted otaku had infiltrated their institution. 

It was quiet enough that he heard three soft knocks on his door. Koji paused the show. He heard three more. He turned off the TV and answered the door.   
It was Sarina, towering over him. 

She was dressed in the school tracksuit she wore to her volleyball meets and a pair of slides on her feet.   
“Um, hello Satou-sensei. I’m sorry to bother you at this hour… Can I come in?”   
Koji froze. He had gone the whole day with his mind out of the gutter, and this is how he was repaid?  
“What are you doing here?”   
“J-Just let me explain. Please.”   
Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Sarina gripped Koji’s shoulders and guided him back into his room. She locked the door. Sarina sighed and unzipped her jacket a bit, showing off ample cleavage.  
“I’m sorry that I put my hands on you, Satou-sensei...”  
“That’s no big deal. Just tell me what you’re doing here.”   
Sarina removed her shoes and walked towards the bed. She couldn’t face her teacher. “All the other girls wanted to keep this a secret, but I’ll tell you. We – I mean, _they_ wanted to spend a night with you every week.”  
Sarina gripped the brass bedframe and grit her teeth.  
“They voted for me first.”   
Koji tried not to parse the taboo nature of this situation. The consequences, the immorality, it was all too horrifying to consider. His thoughts drifted to history.  
“It’s like Yobai in reverse…”  
“What?”  
“Oh, nothing. I might mention it in a lesson at some point.” 

When responding to her, Koji made eye contact with the girl. He hadn’t noticed before, but she had bright blue eyes and a very pretty face. The two awkwardly averted their gazes.   
“Are you half-Japanese?”  
Sarina shook her head.  
“No. I get that question every once in a while. My sister back home is really into the gyaru style. She said it’s popular with guys.”  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
What a stupid question, Koji thought to himself. Would she really bother coming here if she was already in a relationship?  
“No… But I always wanted one.”  
She began sniffling.  
“Before I went here, I was always made fun of because of my height. That’s why my parents decided to send me here.”  
She pounded her fist into the bed. Koji flinched.   
“But now, I can’t have a boyfriend **at all!** ”  
She took a deep breath.   
“I’m sorry… I’m just pent up. That’s all.” 

Koji didn’t really know what to say. He couldn’t say ‘I know how you feel’ because he had eschewed relationships simply due to indifference. But one question bubbling in his subconscious rose to the surface.   
“Do you want to do this?”   
Sarina turned around. She began breathing heavily, her breasts heaving as she inhaled.   
“Yes…”   
She walked over to Koji. Before he knew it, she had gripped his back, pulling him into her chest. Their lips locked. Her lips were big enough to suck his entire mouth. She cooed a bit into his mouth, before finally letting go.  
“Sorry if I grabbed you too tightly.”   
Sarina began to smile, and even laugh a bit. Koji nervously did so as well. He was rock-hard inside his pants.   
“Hehe… Finally, my first kiss! I can’t believe I waited until I was 15 to have it.”  
Koji refrained from mentioning it was his first as well.  
“Satou-Sensei… Now I think I’m ready.” 

Koji’s eyes widened. He was so lost in the moment that he had forgotten that this whole affair included reaching 3rd base as well. She quickly shed her sweatpants and tossed them onto a dresser, revealing a black thong. Sarina took off her jacket, revealing a matching black bra. From the inside pocket, she pulled out a fistful of condoms.  
“We didn’t really know what size you were, so we got one of each.” 

Koji scratched his head. He wasn’t the type to get into dick-measuring contests. Literal or figurative. He picked a regular-sized one with a red exterior. Koji took his time removing his pajamas. They fell to his ankles revealing his boxers and the outline of his manhood. It was only his first day on the job, and here he was revealing himself to a student.

“I can put it on for you.”   
“What? Why? How do you even know how to do that?”  
“I’ve never done it with a boy… But my sister used one with her dildo once and – “   
“I can do it. Don’t worry about it.”  
Koji’s sexual education was scant, but a condom wasn’t too difficult to manage. The fit was a bit tight. By the time it was on, he saw Sarina already lying on the bed with her legs spread. His cock pulsed.  
“Come on Sensei…”  
He hopped onto the bed and positioned himself between her. He angled the head against her entrance, and looked into her eyes.   
“Don’t keep me waiting.”

He took things slowly. He arched his back, and plunged his first two inches inside her. Sarina bit her lip. Koji had masturbated before, but the sheer tightness he felt couldn’t compare to his fist.

Koji slowly began pumping while leaning in. With the two of them face to face, they began kissing one another. It was far sloppier than the first. With their tongues brushing each other’s lips and 

With Koji losing himself to the pleasure, he felt confident in pumping harder. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room. Moans were muffled by kisses.   
He was slightly worried about being heard, and Sarina noticed him looking around while inside her. She whispered in his ear.

“Nngh… Don’t worry. The walls here are much thicker than Japanese ones. Keep going.”

He’d rather risk making some noise than not giving her what she wanted. Koji picked up the pace, pumping even harder. Sarina moaned each time his nuts smacked against her toned and tan ass.

Then it hit him. He was balls deep in one of his students. A 15 year old bombshell that was far beyond any girl he had ever met at that age. She came her because she wanted to be with him. That realization alone was enough to make Koji cum.

With a few final thrusts, he bottomed out. Feeling all the warmth bubble up inside her was enough for Sarina to cum too. Her toes curled, gripping the sheets, and she moaned into the man’s mouth. 

Koji lied there for a few minutes. Lying atop the girl he had lost his virginity to. He was over a decade older than her. This was an abuse of power, wasn’t it? One that would brand him a lecherous pervert the world over. But a wave of relief washed over Koji. Caressing the athlete’s abs, he could take solace in the fact that every schoolgirl in this massive complex was even hornier than he was. 

His thoughts ended when Sarina fidgeted a bit. A signal for him to pull out. Koji carefully pulled his shaft out of the blonde, and pulled off his condom.  
“Wait. Don’t throw that out.”   
She carefully took it out of his hand, and eyed the cloudy liquid inside. She then opened her mouth and squeezed the bulbous end of the condom. The ample amount went down effortlessly.  
“Mm… Salty. A-At least we didn’t make a mess.”  
“Did you want to give me a blowjob?”   
“N-No. I have to take this back as a souvenir. Otherwise the girls would single me out for the rest of the year.”   
Koji was simultaneously impressed and horrified and the nature of these girls. The student got dressed in her tracksuit while the teacher put his pajamas back on.   
“One last thing before I leave.”  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
“Thank you. I’m looking forward to class tomorrow.”

She opened the door and left. Koji was smitten by the girl, but all he could only think about who was next.


End file.
